


A Promise

by ShadowInEden (EffingEden)



Series: AB;VH Drabbles [5]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/ShadowInEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their bond was forged in sorrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aithne.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aithne.).



Long ago and far away, in a mouldering inn, two brothers sat by the hearth. One blonde, the other dark, sired by different men but sharing a mother. She was dead, buried that morning.

Two pints of ale stood, untouched. A poker, glowing in the flames, was forgotten.

The blonde stirred from tormented thoughts, looking to his brother. Tearstains streaked his cheeks. He knelt before him, holding his brother’s arms. Eyes, blue as his mother’s, met his. The sorrow within broke his heart. Fiercely, he promised, “I’ll never leave you.”

His brother leant forwards until their foreheads touched. “Together, always.”


End file.
